The Punishment For Trespassing
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: So here is another little One-shot RP from me and The Citrus Principle... Kiko has been captured by the White Fang... WARNING: Do not read if you do not like... egg laying, multiple penetration...


**AN: Please note that the Ana is The Citrus Prinicple's OC and Kiko is mine... they belong to us...**

Kiko slowly opens her eyes, a groan leaving her throat as the light-headedness starts to disappear but her vision is still cloudy.

"Well look who's awake..."

Kiko blinks, her head tilting towards the sound "Who?"

Roman leans in a little closer, "Now that's a special kind of rude... first you go trespassing, and now you don't even remember..."

Kiko growls, "fuck you... do you know who I am"

He presses a button on a remote, sending dust-powered charge through Kiko's bindings, "I know you're a _very_ naughty witch..."

Kiko jerks, "The fuck!" Her eyes glow and she tries to free herself from her shackles, only to have her magic rebound and pain jolts through her.

"Don't bother," He says, "Both your wrists and ankles are locked up tight..." a grin on his face, "Your magic as well…"

Kiko snarls, the sound very much like a dragon.

Roman presses the button again, "None of that...

The witch hisses in pain, and her body goes slack.

"That's better..." Roman smirks, stepping aside, "Besides, I have someone to introduce you to..."

Kiko looks up, glaring.

Ana steps in front now, "Hello there~ Well aren't we pretty..."

Kiko keeps glaring " _Anatahadare_?"

Ana raises an eyebrow, "We're the... welcoming committee... Our boss lady-,"

"She's a total _Bitch_ by the way- be glad you've got us to deal with..." Roman chimed in.

" _Anyways_..." Ana continues, "She says we've got to _punish_ trespassers..."

"This is _my_ land; you are the ones technically trespassing, _baka_ " Kiko snorts.

Roman presses the button again, "Manners girly - we're spending our very valuable time on you..."

"You could just let me go _Akage_ " Kiko glares at him, her arms trembling with strain of trying to break the bonds.

"I don't think so..." Roman smirks, "You still need your _punishment_..."

The witch shakes her head, "Nothing you do to me will even be as bad as I have gotten it before, _Ningen_ ".

"Really...?" Ana leans in to look squarely in her eyes, "Ever been raped?"

Kiko's eye twitches and she snorts, "What kind of question is that, **Hebi** "

Ana pulls her skirt up and pulls her shorts down, revealing not one, but two cocks...

Kiko keeps a straight face, her hands clenching as she just stares " _Naze anata o okonaimasu_?"

"Open your mouth witch..." Ana smirked...

Kiko clenches her jaw and shakes her head 'no'.

Roman presses the button again as Ana grabbed Kiko's chin.

Kiko hisses through clenched teeth, her body twitching.

"Gonna be stubborn huh?" Ana asks rhetorically, letting go of Kiko's chin as she walks around behind, "I guess we'll have to _skip_ the appetizers..."

The dragon snarls and with the _tiniest_ bit of magic, she can feel her wings grow, her instincts telling her to fight.

Torchwick presses the button to shock, and holds it down...

Kiko whimpers, her wings going limp against her back, her shoulders slumping.

Ana pulls a switchblade, putting the point over Kiko's clit on the material of her pants...

Kiko glares, her breaths even.

Ana pushes the blade through the front of Kiko's pants, "Last chance to be a good girl..."

Kiko slumps her head in defeat, " _Hai_ "

"Good girl..." Roman mocks, stepping closer.

Kiko looks at the ground, huffing in anger at herself.

Ana slit's Kiko's pants open in one fluid motion and reaches around to spread the cloth to show Roman Kiko's pussy. Roman, meanwhile, undoes his trousers, "Very good..."

Kikos wings twitch and she looks away, her face covered in a blush " _ **Dōshite**_?"

Roman lifts Kiko's thighs and puts his cock against her folds, "Tell me witch? Are you a virgin...?"

"Depends on who you ask" Kiko snorts, her thighs tremble

"Guess I'll have to find out..." Roman rolls his eyes, thrusting his cock inside.

Kiko throws her head back, moaning loudly as her walls clench around his cock tightly.

"Guess not..." Roman mocks.

Kiko whimpers and even though she isn't a virgin her walls as still clamped around his cock "Sh-shut it"

"What's wrong?" He thrusts harder, "Does it hurt?"

"No... This is nothing..." Kiko grins, her hips rocking against Romans.

"I guess not... You're actually enjoying this, aren't you, _little_ whore?"

"You... call this a punishment..." Kiko gives a short laugh; "this is nothing..." a moan leaves her mouth.

"Here that snake-eyes? Be my guest?"

Ana smirks, stepping forward to take hold of Kiko's hips and pressing her cock up to Kiko's ass...

Kiko freezes, her wings twitching and her hands clench.

Ana pushes inside...

Kiko grits her teeth, pain dances up her spine and her hips buck towards Roman.

Roman thrusts again, and Anna pushes deeper to the hilt in Kiko's ass, "Damn... you're tight..."

"Shit" Kiko curses, her body shaking and her walls clamping around both of them, never has she been so full.

"Now then..." Ana whispers, "One more..."

Kiko's eyes fly open and she shakes her head "I'll... tear..." her body clenches at the thought...

However, Ana doesn't listen, reaching down to guide her second member to her pussy next to Roman's...

Kiko screams, " _ **Taishi**_!" She struggling renewing its self.

Ana bucks her hips forward, pushing her shaft inside...

Kiko growls and snarls trying with all her might to get away, pain from being stretched like this shooting up her spine, "Stop!"

"Don't deny it; you enjoy it..." Ana whispers in her ear as she and roman fell into sync...

Kiko leans her head forwards and manages to bite Romans shoulder, her body shaking as her walls painfully clamp around their cocks.

"Feisty..." Roman chuckled, "Nice try..."

Ana reached up in front, slipping her hand up Kiko's tank top to reach for her breasts, "Mmm... and you're so soft too..."

The witch cries out, what is left of her magic is sparking along her skin, telling the way her body loves the pain and pleasure she is receiving, even if her actions say otherwise.

Then Ana reaches up with her other hand to stroke Kiko's chin... "It's okay... just give in..."

Kiko swallows as Ana's fingers just miss the mark on her skin, her body shivering in want as her juices trail down her legs and coat Romans cock.

Ana forcefully grabs her chin now, holding Kiko's face up to roman, who forces her into a kiss.

Kiko closes her eyes, her mind becoming overwhelmed as she cums suddenly, her body clamping tightly around their cock.

"Good girl..." Ana whispers, before letting out a moan as both of her cocks cum into Kiko...

Kiko whimpers and her wings twitch.

Roman seizes both of her breasts and twists as he cums, "Ah...yeah... that's good stuff..."

A yelp leaves Kiko and she whines.

Roman pulls out now, "Keep her going Snake eyes...

" _Nani_?" Kiko pants her body shaking and blood trickles down the inside of her thighs.

Roman reaches forward, grabs the lapel of Kiko's tank top, and rips it open.

Kiko gasps as the cool air makes goosebumps appear over her skin.

"Now... let's see what you're working with... Not bad..." he pinches a nipple and squeezes.

Her hips buck and she whimpers.

"Not bad..." Roman ponders aloud as Ana continues to thrust into both Kiko's holes, "But I've seen better..."

"My... body looks... like a 16 year olds..." Kiko hisses in pleasure, "please... release my arms and legs... I... won't fight..."

"Nice try babe, but I wasn't born yesterday," Roman rolls his eyes, before slapping her hard across the breasts...

She moans, her hips bucking against Ana, "please... you can keep the cuffs on..."

Roman slaps her again, "Why should I""

"I... I want to touch you... both of you..."

"C-come on Roman..." Ana grunts between thrusts, "Let her show us how she's learned her lesson..."

Kiko's walls clamp around Ana's cocks, her hips bucking back "please..."

Roman strokes his chin a moment before throwing the switch to drop the restraints, though the cuffs are still on, "Alright whore, wow me,"

Kiko reaches for Roman, her hips jerking against Ana's as she wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking it.

"Excellent... but you can do better..."

"Hebi-chan needs to stop fucking me on my feet, kneeling is... better" Kiko runs her thumb over the head

"Alright..." Ana smirks, dropping them both to their knees, "Oh... fuck... that is better...'

Kiko leans forwards, and gently uses one hand to pull Roman close by his pants as she takes the head of his cock in her mouth and almost immediately deep throats him.

"Mmmmm..." Roman takes a deep breath, "Damn... guess you really are broken through and through..." He bucks his hips while grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her closer, "Fuck yeah...

Kiko swallows around his length before pulling back and sucking on the head with a growl.

Ana reaches down to stroke Kiko's clit without missing a thrust, "I knew you'd learn to love it..."

Kiko's hips buck back and she takes Romans cock as deep as she can, once her lips brushing the base, she growls, sending vibrations up his cock.

"Fuck yeah!" Roman shouts, cumming down her throat, "Anyone ever tell you you're good with your mouth?"

Kiko swallows his cum without difficulty before pulling back "yes... both boys and girls..." her walls clamp around Ana's cocks and her voice cuts off.

"Mmmm..." Ana moans, losing her own cum into Kiko again, "-what about 'the girls...?"

"... I've... only ever... been... with girls..." Kiko's walls clamp even tighter as she cums.

"Well damn..." Ana chuckles, "Glad to break you in..."

"You... have my soul..." Kiko whimpers.

"Oh really?" Ana whispers, "I can dig that..."

"Breed me..." Kiko looks back at Ana, her hips bucking back, making Ana's cock go deeper " _Please…_ "

"You mean more?" Ana raises an eyebrow, reaching down to pinch Kiko's stretched and leaking folds, "Cause I thin, we've already crossed that bridge..."

Kiko's hips jerk, "It... will take more than that to get me pregnant..." the witch whines.

Roman sits back and lights a cigar, "Well Snake-eyes? Don't make her beg..."

"Well alright then," Ana shrugs, bucking her hips again, "You asked for it..."

Kiko bucks her hips and moans, her walls clenching.

Ana reaches forward to grab hold of Kikos arms and pull them back, before fucking even harder, pushing Kiko's torso to the ground, "F-fuck yeah! God you're so tight!"

Kiko screams, her magic growing a little stronger and scales form on her neck as her claws dig into her thighs.

"God yes..." Ana moans, fucking ever harder, "You're hot with scales..."

The claws on the tips of Kiko's wings dig into the ground as she pushes back to meet Ana's thrust half-way "fuck..."

"So..." Ana whispered into Kiko's ear between thrusts, "You want to have my babies huh?"

"Yes!" Kiko hisses, her wings twitch and her arousal almost _pours_ down her thighs.

"How many?" Ana grins against Kiko's neck.

"As many as you _want_!" Kiko screams, her body shaking.

Ana bends down, pressing her chest to Kiko's bare back and reaching around to grope her breasts now as she cums again, "Mmmm... Then we're gonna be busy..."

The dragon roars, her walls clamping around her cocks "fuck!"

Ana's hips continue to reflexively buck as she fills Kiko, roughly fondling her all the while, "Fuck yeah..."

"Roman... Ana... _please_..." The dragon begs.

"What? You want _more_?" Roman asked in disbelief as Ana zealously continued to fuck her dragon...

"Let me suck you off..." Kiko whimpers.

"Damn..." Roman mutters as he stands and comes over, "You're just one _insatiable_ little whore aren't you...?"

"Yes..." she reaches for Romans pants.

He unzips his pants again and plunges his cock back into her mouth. Ana meanwhile moans and groans as she cums again and _again_...

Kiko sucks on his cock, her mind clouding as she moans around his cock.

Ana licks up between Kiko's shoulder blades at the base of her wings, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun on the job..."

"I... never had... This much pleasure..." Kiko roars.

"Good... cause now you're all _mine_..." Ana moans, "But I don't mind sharing with the boss-man..."

"I want both" Kiko sucks on the side of his cock, her walls clench around nothing.

"Then consider yourself our bitch..." Roman groans.

Kiko deep throats Roman growling.

"Good girl..." Roman pats her head.

Kiko's stomach clenches and she growls louder/

Ana reaches down to caress Kiko's stomach, "S-shit..." Ana gasps, "T-that was fast..."

"Magic... I.. won't swell with eggs..." Kiko whimpers after she pulls back from Romans cock.

"So then where the hell are they gonna come from...?"

"You... have to move..." Kiko whimpers and she brings a hand up, wrapping her fingers around Romans cock.

Ana nods, pulling out and backing away...

Kiko grits her teeth, her hand keeping a steady grip over Romans cock, "fuck..." her legs spread wider and she whimpers.

"W-oa there! Easy!" Roman object, meanwhile Ana begins stroking each of her cocks at the sight...

"It hurts..." her cervix contracts and she cries out.

Ana jerked off both of her cocks at once, moaning at the sight, "O-oh fuck yes! You are so hot right now!"

"It's... coming..." Kiko's legs tremble and her folds spread, showing off the white shell slowly being pushed out.

"F-fuck..." Ana gasps as she cums...

"It's... to big..." Kiko closes her eyes, her breathing labored.

"Come on! Push babe!" Ana encourages, caressing the extent of the shell outside of Kiko, "I want it..."

"I'll... just leave you two to alone..." Roman steps back, a dubious look on his face...

Kiko keeps pushing, harder and harder, until a roughly fist sized egg slides onto the ground.

Ana scoops it up, "Oh fuck... it's so cute..."

"There... is one more..." Kiko takes a shaky breath.

"Even better..." Ana coos, cradling the small egg, "Keep em coming baby-mama..."

Kiko has an easier time with her second egg and it slides out much faster than her first.

Ana throws her arms around Kiko after collecting the second Egg, "That's a good girl... they're so cute..."

"Fuck..." Kiko pants her body trembling.

"I hate to be the wet blanket, but what's gonna come out of those eggs?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"And more importantly, when can we make more`?" Ana rubs herself against Kiko suggestively.

"A... dragon... with... come from them..." Kiko gasps, her magic sparking along her skin...

Ana licks her lips, "I can't wait..."

Kiko closes her eyes, "fuck..." she slips unconscious.


End file.
